the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as your Rogue cat. Please sign with the four ~'s. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 In Twoleg-Place... Aeolus padded into an empty alley. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 22:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) "Papa?" Ainia mewed. Perseus was missing. 23:23, July 4, 2013 (UTC) He sat down and scanned the area. Glacey http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/5/58/My_Icon.gif 00:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Kuro meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) "Papa's hiding from me!!!" Ainia screeched to Kuro. Her short kitten legs were wobbling. (Perseus is out hunting and she doesn't know it xD) 10:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) (That was Moss btw xD) 10:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) (Do you mind logging in before you edit?) Kuro looked confused.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:25, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Loki padded up to Ainia and Kuro. "I'll find him," he said, unaware that Azul was following. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 16:48, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Marcus stared at Ainia and sat down with her. "Its ok" He soothed. --- Tohru waited for Perseus. It took me by surprise! 17:17, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Kuro padded over to Savara.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Ainia growled. Perseus shook his fur as he entered the alley, dropping a chicken at Tohru's paws. "I traveled a long time to find this," he said proudly, lifting his chin. Ainia crawled over to Tohru to suckle. 22:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) "I'm very proud of you!" She exclaimed and reached up to lick him on the nose. It took me by surprise! 22:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked Savara.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't been editing) Vimy caught another mouse for Sarah. ✯ Edme ✯ 03:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sarah purred. It took me by surprise! 04:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Vimy smiled. ✯ Edme ✯ 04:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (I might be inactive for a while.) Hermes flew up high, looking down onto the city. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 04:44, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (Okay) Shadow padded over to Moon.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Ainia suckled from Tohru. Perseus nodded, bending down to eat the chicken. 13:57, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Tiger padded through the streets, looking for food. 17:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (Oh god, how long has it been since I touched this cat?) Leo was eating a scrawny mouse, seeing Tiger out of the corner of his eye. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "What do you want?" Tiger asked Leo. 18:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Kuro poked Leo's tail.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:54, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "oh, nothi- Hey, watch it!" Leo snapped at Kuro. http://images.wikia.com/the-warrior-cats-roleplay/images/e/e5/Loki_Sprite.gif Icefern-SanI Told You I Was LostTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 21:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Sorry" Tiger apoligized to Leo. 21:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Kuro smiled at Leo.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Moon stretched her paws in her sleep. "Shadow..." she seemed to whisper. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 07:20, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadow laid down next to her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:44, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Moon twitched her ear. MoonWing Blame it on the Rain! 12:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Tiger left Leo and Kuro and curled up to sleep in an alley. 14:38, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadow licked Moons ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Caelia tackled Kuro and meowed with pride as she held him down, her purple eyes sparkling. --- Savara nudged Loki and licked his cheek.--- Marcus cuddled up by Tohru and fell asleep. --- Tohru took a bite of the chicken. It took me by surprise! 16:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay